Perdre ou détruire
by Rue-d'Angleterre
Summary: James Wilson vient de quitter House, mais celui-ci est déterminé à garder le contrôle de leur relation jusqu'au bout. Pour cela, il décide de mettre en application la règle qu'il s'est lui-même fixé : en amour, mieux vaut infliger que subir. Mieux vaut détruire que perdre.


_Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Dommage pour moi, tant mieux pour eux, je crois. :)_

_Notes : Hm, j'espère que ce One Shot n'est pas trop incompréhensible...? Parce que j'ai donné une façon de penser et d'agir un peu tordue à House, peut-être. Mais bon, cette fic rend possibles différentes interprétations, donc à vous de voir ce que vous en faites...^^_

_Désolée si d'affreuses fautes de français traînent encore de ci, de là, et ont échappé à ma vigilance. _

_Voilà voilà, en vous souhaitant un agréable moment en compagnie de House et Wilson._

Il lui avait annoncé cela un soir d'automne, alors qu'il se tenait sur le seuil du 221B, Baker Street et se trouvait déjà presque totalement absorbé par l'ombre qui dévorait la ville et qui, grandissante, allait bientôt la plonger dans les ténèbres.

Il l'avait glissé, presque par inadvertance, comme quelque chose de si banal qu'on trouve désagréable ou agaçant d'avoir à le dire. Deux petits mots prononcés du bout des lèvres, s'entrechoquant l'un contre l'autre et résonnant avec fracas dans le cerveau du docteur House.

Des mots de rien du tout, du genre de ceux qui passent habituellement inaperçus, qu'on entend d'une oreille distraite et qu'on formule sans y penser : « bonjour », « ça va », « merci », « à plus tard »…Ces deux mots là, donc, n'aurait pas eu l'effet d'une bombe s'ils n'avaient été accompagnés d'un regard fuyant et d'un raclement de gorge un peu gêné.

-Je pars.

Au son de la voix basse et étouffée de Wilson, succéda un silence étourdissant.

Quelques roulements de tonnerre seuls retentirent au loin, semblant vouloir rivaliser avec les nuages noirs d'encre qui s'amoncelaient dans le ciel. De rares étoiles, cependant, s'efforçaient encore de répandre leur lumière blafarde sur les toits des maisons alentours.

Gregory House émit un grognement. Pas un coup d'œil interrogateur, pas un froncement de sourcils, rien. Juste un grognement d'animal blessé. Il n'avait rien à dire, et de toute façon sa gorge serrée ne lui aurait pas permis d'articuler la moindre chose.

James Wilson commença à se dandiner maladroitement, d'un pied sur l'autre, avec l'air de quelqu'un qui meurt d'envie de s'enfuir ventre à terre, mais ne veut pas manquer aux règles élémentaires du savoir-vivre.

-Bon, ben…Je crois que je vais y aller…marmonna-t-il, les yeux obstinément fixés sur une plante verte qui décorait l'entrée de l'appartement voisin et qui, en l'occurrence, apparaissait plutôt jaunâtre sous le faible scintillement des étoiles.

Puis, s'arrachant enfin à sa passionnante étude de la flore urbaine, Wilson risqua un regard vers le docteur House. Celui-ci n'avait pas bougé. Il ressemblait à l'un de ces géants qui, dans les légendes nordiques, se voient transformés en pierre au levé du jour.

Mais il ne faisait pas jour.

Au contraire, il semblait à James Wilson que la nuit se faisait à chaque minute plus noire, plus épaisse, et qu'elle s'apprêtait à revêtir un manteau d'éternité. Il frissonna et secoua la tête pour chasser cette idée sinistre de son esprit.

C'était une nuit sans lune, un peu trop froide pour la fin d'un mois de Septembre, d'ailleurs, et il se sentait fiévreux. Prétexte idéal pour fausser rapidement compagnie à son hôte : surtout, il ne fallait pas qu'il tombe malade, et il avait beaucoup de travail en ce moment, des comptes-rendus en retard, et puis l'orage n'allait pas tarder à éclater, alors il était temps qu'il y aille, etc, etc…

Wilson débita ainsi quatre ou cinq excuses différentes pour déguerpir sans avoir l'air trop impoli, tourna subitement les talons et se précipita sur le trottoir.

Alors, le géant sortit enfin de sa torpeur.

Il posa sur Wilson un regard étrange où se mêlaient la colère et la peur, l'incrédulité et…la tristesse. Mais la nuit, favorable à l'union charnelle des amants, l'est rarement à leur réconciliation. En tous cas, James Wilson ne perçu pas tout cela dans les yeux bleus qui le scrutaient avidement. Peut-être à cause de la pénombre, peut-être à cause de l'habitude, il ne perçu que l'amertume et la sécheresse, encadrées par de grosses cernes violettes et quelques rides naissantes au coin des paupières.

Alors, le géant parla enfin.

-J'imagine que ce « je pars »-là est un adieu ?

-C'est un adieu, oui.

Voix atone. Regard inexpressif. Temps suspendu.

-Il fallait s'y attendre, pas vrai ?

Wilson hocha la tête mais resta muet. En apparence, Gregory House demeurait imperturbable. Pourtant, il se trouvait en proie à une foule d'émotions contradictoires et tout à fait irrationnelles, qui le paralysait complètement. Aussi son immobilité n'était-elle que le signe inversement proportionnel de sa grande agitation intérieure.

Tout à coup, sa jambe meurtrie lui sembla deux fois plus pesante que d'habitude, et les muscles de sa mâchoire se crispèrent en un rictus de douleur. De la Vicodin, il lui fallait de la Vicodin. Mais retourner en chercher au salon, c'était prendre le risque de laisser Wilson s'éclipser pendant son absence. Que faire ? House hésita une seconde, lançant alternativement des regards de détresse à l'une et à l'autre de ses addictions. Un ultime effort de raisonnement lui fit préférer une drogue aux yeux noisettes et aux cheveux châtains, connue pour ses effets apaisants et sans risque d'overdose, du nom de James Wilson.

Il boitilla vers lui assez piteusement, serrant les dents pour ne pas laisser s'échapper le moindre gémissement qui pu trahir sa souffrance.

Wilson, quant à lui, restait interdit devant House et clignait exagérément des paupières pour dissiper les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux par vagues successives. Voir des lambeaux de lui-même éparpillés sur le bitume l'aurait à peine étonné, tant il se sentait vidé, brisé, écrasé de chagrin. Lorsque le boiteux acariâtre et mal rasé qui avait été son ami pendant des années, et son amant pendant quelques mois, arriva à sa hauteur, il ne pu s'empêcher de le prendre dans ses bras.

L'étreinte fut curieusement bancale. Gregory House était encombré par sa canne, et Wilson avait l'air un peu empoté parce qu'il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre et avait trop clairement conscience de se donner en spectacle. La posture n'était pas franchement confortable et le tableau était, dans l'ensemble, à la fois pathétique et grotesque.

House, n'aimant pas spécialement les débordements d'affection, se recula assez rapidement et considéra d'un air presque moqueur les yeux humides de son ami. Déjà, il avait repris le contrôle de lui-même, et son esprit rationnel lui dictait ce qu'il convenait de faire : en amour, mieux vaut détruire que perdre, parce que c'est moins douloureux. Son ancienne rupture avec Stacy lui avait révélé cette vérité, et il ne ferrait pas la même erreur deux fois.

Aussi, il lança d'un ton froid et faussement désinvolte :

-De toute façon, je savais que tu ne m'aimais pas vraiment.

Wilson, stupéfait, ouvrit la bouche et lança quelque chose d'incompréhensible, mais de probablement très grossier. Il ne comprenait pas où voulait en venir House, mais prit cette réflexion comme une injure personnelle. Comment pouvait-il le calomnier avec une pareille légèreté, et se montrer aussi injuste ? Pour la toute première fois de sa vie, il eu envie de le frapper, mais se contenta d'enfoncer rageusement les poings dans les poches de son manteau. Pendant une seconde, ses prunelles flamboyantes d'indignation rendirent plus terne la lumière des réverbères derrière eux.

House vit alors qu'il était sur le bon chemin, et poursuivit, mettant autant d'acide qu'il en était capable dans ses paroles.

-Je ne pensais pas, en revanche, que tu t'en rendrais compte si tôt. Je croyais qu'avec le temps, tu t'en persuaderais toi-même, et que tu prendrais l'habitude pour de l'amour.

Chaque mot prononcé par House, non sans une évidente et malsaine délectation, s'enfonçait comme une lame de rasoir dans le cerveau de James Wilson, dont les épaules étaient désormais secouées de tremblements convulsifs qu'il n'essayait même pas de maîtriser. Ce qu'il disait était absolument odieux. Il ne voulait plus l'écouter, il ne voulait même plus entendre le son de sa voix, il ne voulait plus le voir bouger les lèvres, ni être transpercé par son regard bleu acier. Comme un enfant, des deux mains, il se cacha les oreilles, ferma les yeux aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, avec le vain espoir de faire s'écrouler le monde autour de lui, de faire s'évanouir la réalité, ou bien de se réveiller d'un mauvais rêve.

Mais il n'y avait rien à faire, et Gregory House continuait, impassible, à déverser un flot de remarques cruelles et ironiques, à souiller méthodiquement, un à un, tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé de beau ou d'agréable, à ruiner tout ce qu'ils avaient construit ensemble d'un tant soit peu authentique ou sincère aux yeux de James Wilson. Sa voix était un bourdonnement incessant, insoutenable, qui lui donnait la nausée.

-Tu croyais rester par amour, mais moi, je savais que c'était par dévouement, martelait-il de son ton triomphal de diagnosticien qui, enfin, révèle à ses larbins la clé de l'énigme médicale. Tu avais besoin de quelqu'un à guérir, quelqu'un à aider pour te sentir utile. J'ai été cette personne-là. Alors, tu vois, dans le fond, chacun de nous a eu ce qu'il voulait.

Le coup de grâce avait été donné, et James Wilson en était complètement abattu. Mettre un terme à une belle histoire était déjà en soi suffisamment éprouvant, mais apprendre que, pour celui qu'il considérait comme la moitié de lui-même, tout n'avait été qu'une vaste mascarade…C'était écœurant. Il se sentait humilité, trahi, abandonné. La bouche sèche, il parvint pourtant à cracher toute sa rage et sa déception au visage de celui qu'il avait chéri avec ardeur.

-Ha oui ? Et toi, pour quoi tu t'es servi de moi, exactement ? Qu'est-ce que tu attendais de ma part ?

L'idée que House ait pu profiter de sa confiance, qu'il ait cherché à le manipuler tout en jouant la comédie du parfait amour le rendait fou de douleur. La vigoureuse morsure qu'il s'infligea exprès à la langue, hélas, lui assura qu'il n'était pas en plein cauchemar. Le grondement du tonnerre approchant se fit entendre soudain, tandis que la fulgurance d'un premier éclair déchirait la nuit. Aveuglé une seconde, James Wilson ne s'en effraya pas et repris, non sans une hargne que House, jusqu'à présent, ne lui avait jamais connu.

-J'ai compris ! Je sais ce que tu voulais de moi !

Il éclata d'un rire aigre, et ses yeux tombaient maintenant sur House comme la foudre, le clouant sur place et lui défendant de faire le moindre geste.

-En vérité, tu ne te souciais pas de mon bonheur, tu ne t'es jamais soucié de mon bonheur…Tu ne supportais plus ce tête-à-tête perpétuel avec toi-même, avec le vide de ton existence…Il a donc fallu que tu trouves quelqu'un à entraîner dans ton autodestruction, dans ta misère morale et ta solitude…Et bien sûr, le gentil Wilson était la victime idéale…

Un coup de tonnerre éclata, assourdissant les deux hommes qui se faisaient face. Wilson n'avait plus l'attitude d'un enfant. Il s'était redressé, et dévisageait son désormais ex-amant sans ciller. Pourtant, la brûlure au creux de sa poitrine, la nausée, et les larmes coincées au fond de sa gorge étaient toujours présentes. La colère ne peut rafistoler un cœur brisé.

-J'avais presque oublié que quand tu as l'air d'offrir quelque chose, c'est toujours, et malgré tout, par égoïsme, acheva-t-il dans un murmure.

Gregory House, qui avait écouté cette diatribe avec un stoïcisme digne de Marc Aurèle, ne répondit pas tout de suite. C'était faux, bien sûr. Ce qu'il avait cherché auprès de son ami, ça n'était pas un simple compagnon de débauche et de déprime. Ce qu'il avait cherché, c'était la tendresse. Chose difficile à admettre, et carrément ridicule à expliquer, lorsqu'on s'appelle House et que l'on s'est bâti avec tant de soin une réputation de misanthrope égocentrique et marginal. Oui, il avait voulu de lui la tendresse, inconnue dans sa famille, non-fournie par les call girls et trop brièvement partagée avec Stacy. Et si, pour cela, il avait dû abuser un peu des illusions de Wilson sur ses propres sentiments, il n'en éprouvait pas le moindre remord.

James Wilson, quant à lui, restait immobile sous l'orage. Sa colère s'était calmée. Il demeurait là, accablé de tristesse, sans plus savoir quoi faire. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à croire que sa relation avec House n'avait finalement était qu'un deal, un échange de services duquel l'amour avait été exclu dés le départ. Peut-être s'était-il trompé, peut-être de vrais sentiments les avaient unis, même s'il le niait ?

Son ami, comme s'il venait de lire dans ses pensées quelques peu embrouillées, dit dans un souffle :

-Tu sais ce qu'il y a de drôle là-dedans ? C'est que tu ne m'as même pas assez aimé pour me haïr aujourd'hui.

Et, comme quelques gouttes de pluie commençaient à tomber sur l'asphalte, qu'un nouvel éclair transperçait les lourds nuages gris et illuminait leurs deux visages dans l'obscurité, Gregory House adressa un vague sourire à Wilson, fit demi-tour et rentra dans son appartement, au 221B, Baker Street. Tandis qu'il refermait lentement la porte derrière lui, il se prit à éprouver un sentiment doux-amer de satisfaction et de dépit mêlés : il avait détruit, mais pas perdu. Pour cela, il avait du mentir un peu, certes, mais après tout, quelle importance ? Tout le monde ment.


End file.
